


S. S. N.

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Dont Be Fooled By The Beginning, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, This Doesnt End Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Shotgun.
Relationships: Sammy Stevens/Jack Wright
Kudos: 11





	S. S. N.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled by the sappy beginning this doesn't end nicely. And it kind of doesn't end. The Void is always there. Always.

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." 

As long as Sammy Stevens could remember, he had never been courageous. Especially with love. He convinced himself over the years that he was okay with that. Growing accustomed to the lacking he felt within himself. He wasn't too concerned that he might go through life alone. It was normal, right? 

Then in a flurry of sunshine, and moonbeams, and everything beautiful in the world, stepped Jack Wright. And suddenly Sammy was wholly aware of the ache inside of him. Jack was imperfectly perfect, a rare glimpse of clarity in a raging fire. Sammy fell head over heels. And in a wild turn of events Jack reciprocated those feelings. Never in a billion lifetimes would Sammy ever feel deserving of Jack. 

"You gonna daydream all day Shotgun?" Jack chuckled as Sammy jumped, blinking away the stars from his eyes. Sammy met Jacks brown eyes and stared dumbly. 

"Sorry, Jack what did you say? What did you just call me?" Sammy felt his brain short circuting. Something wasn't right here. 

"What? What do you mean Sammy?" Jack chuckled, confused. Sammy frowned, feeling strange. 

"Just now, you... you called me something," Sammy trailed off, his brain not able to process his current situation properly. Jack chuckled again, his eyes narrowing slightly. 

"I called you Shotgun," Jack replied, after staring at Sammy for an uncomfortable amount of time. Sammy shivered, and shook his head slowly. 

"That's... that's not possible." Jack leaned toward Sammy, making him stutter. "I... I didn't s-start Shotgun Saturday Nights until after YOU left. You were taken Jack. B-by Debby... you're in The Void! This, this isn't real. It can't be real! What's going on!?" Sammy cried, his vision blurring. The spot where he had just seen Jack sitting was growing dark. 

The darkness seemed to seep out from the other chair, dripping onto the floor, and climbing up the walls. Sammy was glued to his chair, terror paralyzing him. His heartbeat roared in his ears, but his muscles wouldn't respond. 

The air began to grow cold despite the sun shining brightly outside. Or was that the moon? Sammy wasn't sure. 

Every fibre of his being was telling him to run, but he couldn't. The darkness kept growing, creeping towards Sammy ever so slowly. 

A low rumble sounded from the darkness. 

"Jack?" Sammy whispered, feeling his skin grow clammy. The rumbling almost sounded like... laughter? No, that couldn't be right. Crying? Both? Sammy felt chills down his spine. Definitely laughter. It flooded out from the dark, deafening Sammy, adding another layer of fear. 

"Sammy," the laugh suddenly replied. Sounding too much like Jack. But wrong; muffled, almost warped. Not Jack. 

The voice hissed. "Sammy, Sssaaammmyyy." The hissing began to drown out the laughter. Growing louder until it was painful. Sammy clapped his hands over his ears, crying out for it to stop. His voice seemed to echo through the darkness. Through this empty space, this void. 

"Wake up Sammy, wake up, before you forget to know how." Sammy's heart seemed to stop. He suddenly bolted up from his chair and turned to run. As he did he lost his balance and fell. And kept falling. And continued to fall.


End file.
